Big Win, Bigger Adventure
by Sonic2598
Summary: After winning the lottery Sonic, Axel and Tails head to Sapphire city for a little vacation, when they meet some new friends along the way the vacation turns into an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Folks how's it going, it's been a long while since I posted a story, this one came to me while watching a show, hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

'that's right folks you heard right, tonight's jackpot is estimated at 20 million dollars, hopefully you got your ticket as you might one of the lucky one's, and with that it's back to the studios to you Mike'

It was a regular day, we find out heroes hanging out at the location bar in downtown station square, Sonic and Axel were hanging out having a drink while watching the big screen

"oh man 20 million, imagine what you could do with that kind of money, I can retire from this city and not be bother anymore" Sonic said as he took a swig of his drink

"Yeah I hear ya but those things are kinda of a rip off, the odds winning big in the lottery are like 1 in a million, I know what your saying that amount it's like a dream come true, but it's only in your dreams" Axel said

While talking Sonic took one last gulp of his drink with the glass completely empty he turned to Axel

"well I gotta get going, Heather & I are going out to that new restaurant tonight, heard it was a five star joint"

"cool I think she'll like it, you two have fun, I'm gonna go to the store I need a pack of smokes, Dean said he got some new stuff so I'm gonna grab some off him as well"

"alright cool I'll see ya"

After drinking at the bar Sonic and Axel went their separate ways, while Axel was walking towards Dean's place he stopped at a nearby convenience store to pick up his smokes he got to the counter and spoke to clerk.

"Hi can I get a pack of Belmont's please king size"

The clerk opens the case from behind and presented Axel with the pack of cigarettes while reaching for his money the clerk spoke

"while your at it Mr. Rogan why not play the SS lotto, I sold over 100 tickets today for the draw tonight, it's only 2 bucks to play" the clerk said

"yeah I heard on the news 20 million that money can do you wonders, I don't know I mean it's a big, big long shot to win"

"well there are other cash prizes if you get some of the numbers in the draw"

Axel taught about it and decided

"alright give me one quick play, just one I mean it won't hurt, beside if no one wins the pot would be even bigger in the next draw after tonight"

After talking with the clerk, Axel paid for his smokes and the lotto ticket and left the store,

"man what was I thinking, I guarantee I ain't winning shit in the lotto."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel was at his friend Dean's house and both were smoking a joint

"oh god this stuff is good, the last one you got was awful I barely got a buzz on that one" Axel said

"yeah I had a little chat with my weed guy, told him I need something better" Dean Said while taking around drag

"wait you complained to your weed guy?"

"well yeah, he gave me this for half of what I usually pay"

"Well I guess you can say that kinda good customer service"

They both laughed at that comment

"hey I wonder what Orchid is up to, she should get her sexy ass here and smoke with us, it's like how we were in high school" Dean Said

"man maybe you but me."

"oh don't give me that shit Axel, it if wasn't for Orchid you would have been an ass for the rest of your life. Remember how you first met"

Axel even being high as he is now remembered that day like it was yesterday

 _The past_

" _Fuck how am I suppose to finish this before the dead line" A young Axel said_

 _At the SS high school library Axel was trying to get a report done before the due date, it seems he was having a lot of trouble focusing, the stress was killing him or it could be the three red bulls that he downed,_

" _oh man what the hell I need to stay focus, but how can I'm losing it"_

 _Meanwhile_

 _While he was attempting to complete his work a young girl who looks to be in her early 20s was reading a novel at one of the tables and couldn't help but take notice of Axel_

" _hmm looks like he is really stressing himself" she smiled and got up from her seat putting her novel down and proceeded to walk towards him._

" _shit how the hell did the end war, no that can't be it, damn it" Axel almost shouted but luckily kept his voice down since he was in a library before he come up some info he heard a voice saying_

" _well looks like something is stressed out"_

 _Axel turned around to see the girl standing behind him,_

" _oh uh, can I help you miss?" Axel said politely asked_

 _The girl giggled at him and spoke_

" _I see you're a little stressed out, my, my what seem to be the issue" she asked_

" _oh it's nothing, sorry for the noise" Axel said as he went back working on his paper_

 _But the girl wasn't done with him yet_

" _what's cha working on there? She asked_

 _Without sounding rude Axel said_

" _I'm working on a report for my history class about the American civil war"_

 _The girl was little interested and asked_

" _oh history, I'm not much a big fan? Can I see?_

" _what?"_

" _Well duh your report?"_

 _Axel seemed a little embarrassed and said_

" _my paper not really that great" Axel said as he continued to proceed with his work_

 _However the girl had other plans, he took the paper that Axel was working on and looked through it_

 _Axel was taken by surprise and tried to snatch his paper back from her_

" _hey what are you doing, give that back" Axel said_

 _The girl was shoving Axel's hand outta reach so she could examine the report, luckily Axel managed to grab it from her hand_

" _wow that's is a lot, even more then what I wrote" she said_

" _more then you wrote?"_

" _I have to do the same thing as well, I'm only half done of course, but you, you're almost to the end"_

 _Axel was puzzled for a moment, he then asked_

" _wait if your writing the same thing then that means.."_

 _The girl had the biggest smirk on her face_

" _then that means were in the same class together, now I recognized you, you're the new student that came here aren't you?"_

" _same classes? I'm sorry miss but I don't really recognize many faces here, who are you?"_

" _my name is_ _Brianna Orchid, but my friends call me Orchid, what's yours"_

" _the name's Axel"_

" _nice to meet you, say I might have something that could ease your stress"_

 _Orchid took Axel by the arm not before he put his work in his bag and took it with him_

 _She led him outside the school and towards the parking lot, from there he saw someone hanging out in front of a car most likely that individual's, Orchid called out to that person_

" _Hey Dean, what are you slacking off for" Orchid said_

" _well hello miss Sexy butt" he was about to touch her behind until Orchid grabbed his hand_

" _you can look but you can't touch" she sang_

" _haha, so what's chu up to, and who your friend there?"_

" _this is Axel he's the new guy here, Axel this troublemaker is Dean"_

" _what's going on dude?" Dean offer his hand to shake_

" _uh doing good, thanks" Axel said_

 _Orchid spoke up and said "Dean you got something that will help my friend here, he's feeling a bit stressed you happened to have one rolled"_

 _Dean laughed and said_

" _Axel you came to the right man, here this will help" Dean said as he handed a rolled up joint to Orchid_

" _well I gotta get going Monaca is waiting, later" Dean said as we walk away leaving Orchid and Axel by themselves_

" _wait you mean that will help me, I don't know about that Orchid" Axel said as he was getting nervous_

 _Orchid only grinned and took Axel by the hand and took him to a nearby area where no one was and far away from the school, she pulled out the joint from her pocket along with a lighter and lid the joint and began to smoke, then passed it to Axel with his shaking hand he took it, he was thinking he had two option not smoke it and be a coward or go for it and see where it leads him, he went for it but it didn't end well as he coughed after the first puff, he quickly handed the joint back to Orchid_

" _damn I almost choked to death" Axel said as he was trying to clear his throat_

" _Let me help you" Orchid smiled as she took a long drag of the joint, Axel was thinking 'how is she is gonna help me she's just taking a lo.."_

 _His taughts were cut off went orchid pulled him close and press her lips on his after a few seconds she pulled apart and Axel realized something he exhaled the smoked from his mouth that came from Orchid for once Axel enjoyed that very much and it was only the beginning"_

 _End of flashback_

"man I remember that day, since then I hung out with her a lot and then it was you and the rest of them, we smoked we drank and we graduated together, good times" Axel said as he took another puff and passed it to Dean.

"yup things were good back then, of course Monaca dumped me back then, that bitch" Dean said

Axel began to laugh and said "I remembered how that happen, you spiked the punch at the prom, she had a lot of it and she was so embarrassed that day, then she found out it was you who did it, she was livid the next day"

Both Axel and Dean were laughing with pastime stories, "well I'm heading out, you might if I grabbed some off you before I head out, gimme bout 5 grams if you got" Axel said as he got up

Dean handed him a bag of weed which was the 5 grams he asked, Axel pulled out the cash and gave it to Dean "alright be cool homie I'll see ya" they both did a bro fist and Axel headed home

While at home he sat down on his couch and flipped on the TV to see what was going on

'that's right folks we are just hours away for the 20 million dollar draw, residents will have half an hour to buy their tickets for tonight's draw'

Axel changed the channel to something else "god there making a big of it, who cares it's not like anyone wins that"

The rest of the night Axel was watching TV and having a few drinks, after an hour it was getting late it was around 11pm and Axel was starting to fall asleep so he decided to call it a night and went to bed.

 **Well that was the first chapter, something I taught of one day and figured I can turn it into a story**

 **More to come soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is Chapter 2, enjoy**

The Next day Axel woke up after having a goodnight sleep he headed to the kitchen and decided to pour himself a cup of coffee "oh god that good coffee, this Keurig machine is really good to have, no hassle nothing"

Axel turned on the TV to the news to see what's on tap for today

" _that right folks it has been confirm there was a winning ticket sold in last night's draw it has been confirmed by the SS lotto corporation that someone in Station Square is in possession of the 20-million-dollar winning ticket_ "

Axel scuffed and said "well congrats to the lucky bastard who won it, I bet you I got not even a single number" he said as he looked at the ticket and saw the numbers on it,

" _in cased you missed it folks here are the winning numbers from last night's draw"_

Displaying the numbers on the screen Axel looked at his ticket looking at his numbers and then look at the TV, he saw one of the numbers on the TV matched one on his ticket and he saw another one match and another and another and another until he looked at the TV and then his ticket and realized something, all the numbers on screen matched that of his ticket. Glancing at the TV and then his ticket and back to the TV and his ticket and TV and then ticket then TV and then ticket until he realized it.

"OH MY FUCK, DID I WIN THE LOTTO!?" Axel almost shouted, he almost couldn't believe it he was trying not to believe it but it was staring him in the face, what he was holding in his hands was the 20-million-dollar winning ticket, "okay clam down Axel, this is got to be a mistake I know I'll go out and get a newspaper it should have the results on that, yeah that's what I''ll do, it's just a small mistake that's all"

Axel quickly showered and got dressed and headed out to the nearby news stand and picked up a news paper he quickly turned to the page that have last night's lotto draw and looked at the numbers and then reached in to his pocket and pulled out his lotto ticket and looked though the numbers

He worse fears came true, the numbers on the paper did in fact match that of his ticket

"oh god this can't be, it really is true" Axel was almost gonna faint but managed to keep his composure, he paid for the paper and walked towards his apartment, "I need to tell someone, I know I'll call Sonic he'll have to see this" Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial Sonic's number

Meanwhile we find a sleeping Sonic alongside his girlfriend Heather, his cell phone starts to ring on the table next to him stirring in his sleep he gets one eye open and reaches over for his cell, he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Axel calling him

"Yo Ax what's going on?" Sonic said tiredly

" _Sonic I kinda got a big problem"_

"problem? Is everything okay what's wrong?

" _well nothing really, listen you might think I'm crazy if I said this_ "

"what is it?

" _well how I put this, remember last night's lotto draw"_

"well yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"

" _well uh, I think I… I won"_

"wait what do you mean you won?"

" _well I watched the news today and the lottery corporation said there was one winning ticket sold and I checked and it was mine"_

"whoa, whoa whoa hold on a sec are you saying you won 20 million dollars?

" _look I know it sounds crazy but I even went to get a newspaper and my numbers on my ticket were on it"_

"Axel your really starting to freak me out"

" _dude I'm sorry I just don't even know where to begin with this"_

"look I'll tell you what, meet me at the coffee shop and bring the ticket I'll check make sure if it's correct"

" _yeah okay I'll be there in five minutes"_

"alright see you there"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the coffee shop in downtown Station Square Axel was sitting in a booth where he was waiting for his friend to show up, after about a minute Sonic shows up and see Axel sitting down at a nearby booth and makes his way to him taking a seat opposite to him,

"dude you really freaked me out over the phone, what's going on?"

"well like I said I won the lotto" Axel said as his sipped his cup of coffee he order

"well do you have the ticket so I can check?" Sonic asked

Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out the lotto ticket and passed it to Sonic, he grabbed today's newspaper and turned the page to last night's lotto results looking to see the numbers and then Axel's ticket, he was stunned he couldn't believe what he was seeing

"oh my god, you gotta be shitting me, you were telling the truth"

"see I told you I wasn't lying" Axel said quietly

Sonic put his hand over his mouth in shock, he was looking to see if anyone was watching

"does anyone know about this!?" he asked

"no, you're the only one, dude what am I gonna do if everyone finds out there gonna mobbed me in a bad way, I gotta get out of this city fast for a while"

"where would you go?"

Axel taught about that for a moment and started flipping through the newspaper until his eye caught a certain page

"here, I'll go here" Axel pointed

Sonic looked at it and said "Sapphire City, god damn that place is amazing I always wanted to go there"

Axel taught about it and said "well now is your chance, of course that is if you want to come with me?"

"whoa you mean you want me to come too? Sonic asked

"dude there is no way I'm going alone, come on it will be great, 20 million in our pockets we can do this"

Sonic taught about it for a moment he always wanted to go to Sapphire City and he would have a great reason to go to get away from the city and help his friend, his mind was made up

"alright what the hell I'm in" Sonic said

Axel was excited and gave Sonic a brotherly hand shake "that's what I'm talking about, alright so how do we do this"

Sonic was thinking for a moment until his taughts were interrupted

"SONIKKU YOU'RE HERE" said a familiar voice

Looking over to the location of that voice Sonic's face went pale "oh crap it's Amy, why now? Quick side over so she can't get in?"

Amy walked over to where Sonic & Axel was sitting, "oh hi guys might if I join ya" Amy said

Both Sonic and Axel looked at each other thinking what to say, they could easily have said 'no get lost' but they didn't want to make a scene, plus they need to hurry to cash the ticket and collect the money, luckily Axel spoke

"oh sorry Amy we were just leaving Sonic and I got some thing we need to take care of"

Sonic was trying to think of a story to go along with the plan, "yeah that's right, we promised our friend Brett that we help him move some stuff over to his new place, we need to hurry, take it easy Amy" Sonic said as he and Axel quickly hurried out of the coffee shop and outside, Amy was confused and angry at the same time

"oh that Sonic how dare he stand me up like this, no matter he will be mine one day" Amy smiled

Making their way to the lottery corporation's headquarters Sonic began to spoke

"ok we'll do this, you present the ticket collect the money and we run" Sonic said

Axel was confused about this "uh run where?"

"Axel you realize what their gonna do right, you give them the ticket and take your picture you'll be on camera and people are gonna see you, there's no way outta that otherwise we don't get paid"

Axel knew there was no hope in secretly collecting the winnings he was thinking about and then it hit him

"wait I got it, it's a good shot but we need to move like asap"

Sonic was a little puzzled, he's asked

"what did you have in mind?"

"as soon as the pictures are done being taken we go zipping to Tails' place and get him to fly us to Sapphire City"

A confused look appeared on Sonic's face "uh why can we just take a regular flight at the airport"

"because people are gonna find out quick that were boarding the plane and it's not gonna be easy to escape from that knowing that everyone we'll see I won 20 million, at least we fly with Tails we can take some stuff that the security at the airport would check us for and find" Axel said

Knowing he was right Sonic spoke up "alright here's what I'll do then, I'll get us duffle bag that way we can put the cash in it and I'll call Tails and tell him to get everything ready"

"are you sure he'll help us?"

"trust me he's help us a lot plus we'll pay him as well" Sonic said

"alright fine, you get the bag and call Tails meet me in front of the lotto HQ in 5-10 minutes"

Sonic headed to a nearby sporting store and Axel continued to the lottery HQ, after about a minute he finally arrives to his destination

"okay, here we go" Axel said as he walked up the steps leading him to the front entrance, he proceeded inside and took it all in, "man this place is huge, it's no wonder these guys are in business for a long time"

He proceeded to walk to the receptionist desk and was greeted by a young girl working there

"Hi there how can I help you today" she politely asked

"yeah is this where winning ticket holders go if they win the jackpot"

The girl responded "that's correct sir, all top prize ticket holder come here to claim their winnings, do you have a winning ticket sir?" she asked

Axel proceeded in reaching into his pocket and pulled out his ticket and presented to the receptionist, she took it and saw the results

"oh you must be the one who won the 20 million dollar draw, congratulations sir it's must be a huge surprise that you won"

"oh indeed I was surprised"

"alright I'm gonna call Mr. Thomson, he's the director of operations he will be the one to present you with your winnings" she said

After waiting for a while Axel was greeting by the Director of Operations Mr. Thomson and he lead Axel to some sort of celebration area he sees live cameras and photographers

"oh crap this cannot be good" Axel said as he cursed himself for this, it wouldn't be long until everyone found out about it. He was being interviewed by reporters and then he was presented with a big cheque with the amount showing 20 million dollars with his name on it.

"oh god I hope Sonic is ready" Axel said to himself

After about 15 minutes of talking and picture taking Axel was presented with a briefcase he opened to reveal the money of his winnings

"oh my god it's all here" Axel faced lid up

He walked out of the building with the case in hand and quickly spotted Sonic waiting for him

"you got it?"

"yup it's all here, we gotta go now, people are gonna find out, let's move" Axel screamed

Without wasting a moment Sonic and Axel quickly ran as fast as they could without making eye contact with anyone they made their way to the train station and quickly boarded the train to Tails' workshop.

While on the train they kept their heads down not looking at anyone, knowing they got a few minutes to spare Axel spoke up.

"you called Tails right"

"yup he already know, he's waiting for us at his shop"

"good there some things I'll need to take with me"

"what are you gonna take?"

"you'll see"

After about five minutes they arrive to their destination, quickly getting up the train they make a bee line out the station

"come on we gotta move"

Sprinting would best explain what Sonic and Axel are doing, they run quickly to Tails' workshop as it is close by, finally after running they make it, without wasting time they knock on the door, and opening the door was their long time little brother Tails

"hey you came come on in" Tails greeted

Without wasting time they walk in and quickly get to work,

"T is the tornado ready" Axel asked

"she's all set waiting on you guys" Tails said

"great, T is the safe upstairs?

Tails nodded

"alright wait here I gotta get my stuff"

Axel ran upstairs to the study room of Tails' workshop, he found the safe located behind a big painting, removing the painting revealed a safe with 9 buttons and a retina scanner, he quickly pushed the buttons and move his face towards the retina scanner with a light scanning his eye, after a few seconds it beeped and the safe opened revealing the items Axel is looking for,

"just the way I left it" Axel said as he collected his stuff, in the safe there were a holster vest that had many pockets for hand gun ammunition, he took off his sweater he was wearing and put on the holster, he then reach into the safe and pulled out a big case, he opened it and inside was a 10mm hand gun that he grabbed, he pulled out the clip in the gun to check the how much ammo he had, it was a full clip, he inserted the clip back into the gun and put in his holster vest, also in the case was at least 30 ammo clips, he took one by one the clips and inserted them in his holster vest he was able to fit 10 the most, the rest he put in the case and closed it and put it back into the safe, the last thing he needed was the one weapon he always trust next to his gun and that was his lightsaber, he grabbed the saber hilt and put hooked it to his belt clip.

"alright that should be all" Axel said as he put everything back into the safe and closed it and put the painting back up on the wall, he then put his sweater back to hide his holster vest and went back downstairs

"okay we got everything, there is only one thing we need to do before we go?"

"what's that?

"the sim card we need to change them on our phones quick, that way they can't track us, I'll get them Sonic load the cash in the duffel bag but keep a good chunk for Tails, he deserves it" Axel as he looked at Tails

"Guys I don't even know what to say, Thanks for this"

"just make sure you don't tell anyone about this bro, this is between us three if anyone ask where we are you say you don't know no matter what just stick to the plan, alright?" Sonic said

"I got this guys you can count on me" Tails proudly said

Axel quickly came back and got two small cards in his hand

"alright these are the sim cards, Sonic turn off your phone and take out your sim card and put this one in" Axel gave a sim card to Sonic to put in his phone, Axel proceeded in doing the same for his phone as well

"so what happens when someone calls my number?

"it will go directly to voicemail; these sim cards have different numbers both numbers are on each others phone" Axel said

"alright so looks like were ready, shall we go?" Sonic asked

At last they were ready with their equipment in tact well mostly Axel's equipment their proceeded to the hanger of Tails' plane the tornado, Tails jumps in the pilot seat and Sonic takes the seat behind him and Axel takes the seat behind Sonic, the only cargo on board is the duffel bag with 20 million dollars in tact a good portion of the cash they gave to Tails for his help which he stored safely in his workshop

The hanger bay door opens and the Tornado's engine is revving up for take off

"alright T let's take off" Axel shouted as the engine was loud

"Roger that let's go" Tails said as he began to fly down the runway and as soon as they got to the end Tails moved the plane's throttle stick down to lift the plane in the air.

At last they were airborne and into the sky, but most importantly to Sapphire city.

 **Now things get interesting, the next chapter came into mind while I was watching an anime show on FUNimation**

 **More to come**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about 2 hours since they took off, now airborne Axel looks over the plane and was amazed how high he was "dude were really high in the air" Axel said on the headset to Sonic as the engine was loud to hear the other person talk. "Yeah I know it's amazing I never came around this area before usually it's around Station Square and the Mystic Ruins I'm in, hey I've been thinking I wonder if anyone noticed that we're gone?" Sonic said as he too was wearing a headset

"I think so it would have been on the news already, I'm sure Orchid & Dean are pissed right about now" Axel said

"Yeah I can almost imagine them trying to call you, even worse trying to call me" Sonic said

"your right I think we should avoid the city for a while there's no need to go back for now, Tails what's the ETA?" Axel said

Tails looked at his radar and said "ETA 15 minutes, were almost there guys"

Enjoying the view Axel was excited not only to win 20 million but to escape the city and enjoy himself for once, as for Sonic he was happy to go to a city that he always wanted to go to now he's moments away from reaching it.

Time passed and they see something, they see a big sign that says 'Welcome to Sapphire City' the three of them started to cheer as if they won a championship

"it's god damn gorgeous, we made it boys" Axel exclaimed

"Tails I hope you got a good landing spot" Sonic said

"don't worry I already got it taken care of" Tails said as he flew the plane left to the open area that looked like an airport hanger, he managed to land the plane just outside it, 'wait why not go inside the hanger' Axel taught

Sonic & Axel exited the plane Sonic grabbed the duffle bag with the money in it, Tails was still in the plane it looks like he was about to take off "well guys I guess I'm off, you two enjoy yourselves, I'll keep in contact with you" Tails said

Sonic & Axel were thinking about it, it took them at least 2-3 hours to get here and that would be too much to Tails to handle, they made up their minds

"Tails you don't have to go back, you can hang with us here" Axel said

"Yeah I mean you deserve a break, don't worry about covering for us, we could care less about what they think" Sonic said

Tails knew they were right he did deserve a break and for once it was right there so why not

"sure why the hell not, thanks guys I'll park the plane in the hanger then" Tails said

"wait are you allowed to?" Sonic asked

"I know a guy that works here he said I can store it in there just in case" Tails said

After landing the Tornado Sonic, Axel and Tails begin their adventure in Sapphire city, they decide to whistle for a cab luckily one stops and the three of them get in

"where to gentlemen" the cab driver asked

"where's the nearest town square" Axel said

"best place would be Central Plaza it's the mecca of this whole city" the cab driver said

"yeah that sounds good can you take us there please? Axel said

"right away"

Driving towards their destination the trio look at the slights and sounds that is Sapphire city "my god this city's god damn wonderful at night, bright lights, night life this city has it all" Sonic said

After driving for 20 minutes they arrive to their destination, Axel reaches into the duffle bag and pulls out a couple of $20 bills and gave it to the cab driver, all three are them get out and look at their surroundings "oh god look at this place, restaurants, malls, arcades, grocery stores, this area alone is amazing"

Sonic was looking at the scenery, "lots of people having fun going out to eat, doing shopping" while looking around something caught his eye more like someone "holy shit Axel take a look at that" Sonic pointed out getting Axel attention, Sonic was pointed at a girl who looks to be in her early 20s along with a guy who looks about the same age, but it was the girl that amazed them

"holy crap, how the hell is she carrying all that stuff in that bag it's like triple her size and she not even straining" Axel said

"Dude that is skill, that's is true fucking skill" Sonic said

"uh but guys, she looks average build, how can she lift all that the way she is, even the guy she's with isn't carrying that much stuff" Tails asked

Noticing that the guy that's with the super girl was carrying just only two normal size bags

"well at much as I like to admire that, let's go and find a hotel and then we go drinking, there should be a bar nearby" Sonic said

The trios ventured into the city finding a hotel nearby, they go inside and head to the front desk to speak with the receptionist, unfortunately they received some bad news

"I'm terribly sorry but all our rooms are booked" she said

"oh that's just god damn swell" Sonic said

They tried a few other hotels but still nothing, they too had the same result, no hotel room available

"like what the fuck there's nothing here, where the hell are we gonna stay" Axel said as the three of them were walking down the street away from the plaza

"Tails check your PDA and see if there is any place we can stay at" Sonic said

Pulling out his PDA Tails begins to check on the screen to see if there's any place

"sorry guys it's no use, I checked every site pretty much all hotels in the city are book around this time" Tails said.

Right before Axel was gonna curse he heard someone shouting

" _I don't care who sent you I won't let you hurt her"_

Axel spoke up "you heard that, it's came from over there, let's check it out someone might be in trouble"

Without wasting time they rush towards the area where they heard the voice

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kid get out of the way, I mean it you might be her Ashikabi but I won't hesitate to kill you as well" the unknown person said

A young man was shielding what look to be his girlfriend from the attacker who was some sort of a female assassin who was dressed in a black kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing and had pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips and wearing a skirt with long black boots

"I don't care if your with the Discipline Squad you're not gonna hurt Raina" the young man shouted

The girl smirked "aww isn't that sweet, your pathetic kid, crying like a baby, don't worry you won't be crying for long" the girl said as she took out a katana and was ready to strike at the young man and his girl, just as the assassin was about to kill both of them

'BANG'

A bullet struck the katana off of her hands

"AH what the hell!?" the assassin girl was looking to see what hit her sword off her hand until she saw who was responsible, it was Axel holding his 10mm hang gun aimed at the assassin

"don't even try it lady, the next shot won't miss" Axel said as he gripped his gun pointing at the girl

"how dare you try and stop me!" she screamed at him

Axel smirked and said "not just me, him as well" Axel pointed out

Before the girl can react to what Axel was pointing at she was met with a homing attack courtesy of the blue blur, she landed on her rear

"ow that hurt, who did that!?" looking around to see who hit her

"you really shouldn't hurt anyone like that, it's get you no where" Sonic said as he was standing between the two victims and the assassin, realizing that she was outnumbered she grabbed her katana

"this isn't over, I'll be back and I'll bring my crew I'll remember both your faces" She shouted as she flip backwards on to a roof and hopped to another until she was out of slight

"well that was easy" Axel said as he put his gun back into his holster underneath his sweater and walked towards the two people the assassin was attacking

"you two alright? Axel asked

The two of them were able to get up on their feet, the young man who was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and wearing white running shoes and the girl who was dressed a bit differently she was wearing a short red skirt with a white kimono top and brown boots

"hey I don't know you guys are, but thanks I appreciate the help, you really stuck your necks out for us" the young man said,

The girl threw her arms around the young man almost catching him off guard

"oh Sigma are you alright" the young girl said

The man smiled and said

"I'm alright Raina, are you ok you did take a bit of damage"

"I'm fine, just need a bath and a meal that's all" the girl said

Axel and Sonic were happy of what they done, they helped a couple out, just then they heard a voice

"oh there you guys are, is everything alright" said an out of breath Tails who was carrying the duffle bag with the cash

"yup everything is ok now these two are fine" Axel said

"hey you the ones we saw at the plaza, I saw you lift that big bag all by yourself, how did you do that!? Tails asked the girl

The young girl chimed in

"well you see I am called a Sekirei" she said

Sonic, Axel and Tails were confused by this they didn't understand at all what she meant

"what exactly is a Sekirei" Axel said trying to pronounce the name properly

"wait a sec you don't even know?" the young man asked

"know what?"

"I'm guessing you guys aren't from here" he said

The girl had an idea

"I know how about they come for dinner, you'll love Miya's cooking it's the best"

The young man spoke up and said

"yeah I mean after all you did save us it's the least we can do"

The trio taught about it and agreed

"okay sure why not" Sonic said

"great come on let's go, I'm Sigma by the way this here is Raina" he said

"pleasure to meet you both, I'm Axel, this here is Sonic and Tails"

"nice to meet you guys" Raina said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the trios' new friends were talking happily with one another until they reach their destination

"so this is where you guys live, not bad"

The building was some sort of inn, quiet, no noise and no sign of violence

"come on she's expecting us let's go" Raina said as she took Sigma's hand and ran up with to the door, with a key in her hand she unlocked the door and open it allow herself and Sigma to go in, Sonic, Axel and Tails followed suit

"were home!" Sigma shouted

The trio were looking around the place it almost looked like a regular house but a bit cozy, had a living room a big kitchen. Just then a little girl comes out from the kitchen and ran up to Sigma hugging his leg

"big brother your home" said the little girl

"Hey Sherry, is Miya in the kitchen tell her we got some guests for dinner" Sigma patted her on the head "this little one is Sherry, Sherry these are our new friends this is Axel, Sonic and Tails" Sigma said

Sonic bent down on one knee and extended his hand to Sherry "nice to meet you Sherry" Sonic smiled

She happily shook it

After being acquainted with Sherry they proceeded to the kitchen where they met some more people, there was older woman who looked to be in her mid 30s wearing a traditional kimono with purple hair and hair clip

"oh hello there, welcome to Maison Izumo" she greeted

"these are our new friends, Axel, Sonic, Tails this is Miya, she the landlady and owner of this place" Sigma said

Axel extended his hand to her as she did the same

"please to meet you madam" Axel respectfully said

"likewise" she said

There was also another person there, this one would to be a bit older then Raina

She looked to have a bit of a western appearance, she had blond hair and wearing a black and white dress and brown boots over black thigh-high stockings with brown garters

"what is thou names of thy friends Sigma? She asked

Axel and Sonic eyed each other and taught 'why is she talking like that' they both wondered

"oh these are our new friends Sonic, Axel Tails meet Violet, Violet these two save me and Raina a while back" Sigma said

As soon as he said that Violet quickly got off from see and quickly grabbed Sigma's head and squeeze it to her chest

"is thy husband alright, who dares hurt thou husband!" Violet said as she wrapped Sigma's head in her bosom, he was really embarrassed

Both Sonic & Axel couldn't help but laugh at what they were seeing

"haha husband!? Dude I never took you for the marrying type" Axel laughed

Sigma was a bit embarrassed 'how do I explain this' he taught

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere in a undisclosed area the girl that attacked Sigma and Raina was talking with an unknown person who was wearing a long lab coat dress pants and shoes to match with a pair of glasses on his face

"they had backup Master, I was outnumbered, please forgive me for my failure" the girl said as she kneeled down on one knee and lowered her head

The man walked over to the girl and said "you do not need to apologize my dear. You will have your revenge soon. Raise my Sekirei"

The girl stood up in front of her so called master her eyes were gleaming, it seems she was in love with him "these people that helped those two who were they" he asked

"unfortunately I haven't see those two before, they must be outsiders" the girl said

The man in the coat walked back to what seems to be his desk and sat down

"for now we plan out next attack carefully, the game is moving according to plan, what I need you to do Kira is find out more about the two that helped Sekirei #88 and her Ashikabi. Stay outta slight and do not been seen by them" the man said

The girl bowed and said "As you wish, my master" the girl said as she took her leave

The man walked to the window of his office and looked out the window which was overlooking the city

"at last it's all coming together" he said to himself

 **So basically the story is kind of a cross over between Sonic and Sekirei, I've changed the characters names if you watch the show you should know who they are, it's loosely based on the TV show instead of the Manga but a few changes to the names. More to come**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey folks sorry for the delay kinda got cut up on some stuff but here's the 4** **th** **chapter, enjoy,**

Meanwhile at Maison Izumo everyone was laughing with one another

"are you kidding me is that how you two met?" Axel asked he was eating

"oh yeah dead serious, I was walking home from school on the last day and she came from the sky crashing down on me, at the time I had no idea how did she did that without breaking any bones" Sigma said

"and you said there were two of those Sekireis after you Raina?" Sonic asked

"yes, because I haven't emerged that's why they were after me, after Sigma caught me from falling"

"Well I didn't catch her she kinda fell on me" Sigma put his hand on the back his head

"and then when those two came after me, I grabbed Sigma's hand and ran, I don't know what came over me it was a sudden moment"

Axel was very intrigued by this by Sigma's story. "wow so let me get this straight, she falls on you and she runs off with you to your place and then later that day you run into the same pair of Sekireis that was trying to kill you, they hurt Raina you pick her up and run and then your saying you became her Ashikabi by kissing her and fending off those two, and then you go back to your place and get kicked out by your apartment by your landlord because Raina was living with you and then you two were whisked away in the air and then came crashing down here" Axel said while taking a sip of his drink

Sonic looked at Axel and then to Sigma waiting to see if that was correct

"well that's the idea, if it wasn't for Miya I don't know where we would be right now, I'm very grateful"

Miya spoke and said "my golden rule is never refuses anyone needing shelter, giving these two's situation I gladly welcomed them"

"That explains those two but what about you two" Sonic said as she pointed to Violet and Sherry

"we came across Sherry during an attack she was alone at the time and MBI was after her" Sigma said

"wait MBI? Who are they?" Axel asked

"MBI are the ones responsible for what's going on, that assassin we encounter earlier was from the group calling themselves the Discipline Squad they are an elite group of Sekireis in charge of preventing any Sekirei or Ashikabi to withdraw from the game" Violet spoke

"Game? What game" Tails' asked

"it's more like a competition, Sekireis battle one another for their Ashikabi, when a Sekirei is defeated MBI comes to collect the body" Sigma said

"but aren't these three with you, do they have to fight one another" Sonic asked

"we doth not require to face off against each other as Sigma is our Ashikabi" Violet proclaimed

"that's good to hear" Sonic said

"but we shall complete for the right to sit beside thy husband at the dinner table" Violet said as she grabbed Sigma's arm

"he's my husband too" Raina said happily as she grabbed Sigma other arm, Sherry butted in too and hugged Sigma's leg

"he's my husband too" Sherry shouted

The three girls were having a friendly argument more like Raina and Sherry were but Violet was taking it a bit too far

"Take thou hands off my husband at once" Violet screamed

While the cute argument was going on Axel decided to excuse himself from the dinner table and go outside for some fresh air, stepping away where no one can see him he's jumped up to the rooftop of the inn watched the night sky from where he was, the cool breeze blowing through, deep in taught Axel was trying to take in what he hear about what's going on

"so this group is causing problems for this city, for what? Some sadistic game. Whoever these guys are there not gonna get away with this, I'm gonna need more intel on them, I wonder if Sigma knows where their headquarters is" Axel said to himself

While he was thinking he sensed something nearby he felt and winds getting a bit stronger, with hesitating a pulled out his lightsaber hilt and switched on the sword, it's glowed bright green "who's there, show yourself" he shouted however no one was there, slowly Axel walked around the roof with his saber in hand he searched one more area on the roof near the edge no one was there feeling that the area was secured Axel was about to turn around and get back down when all of a sudden

'whoosh'

A strong gust of wind blew Axel right off the roof and on to the ground below, luckily it wasn't a big drop unwise he would have died, Axel groaned in pain wondering "the wind can't be that strong what the hell what that" he wondered, he saw his lightsaber hilt on the ground away from where he was, he crawled for it, the fall did knock the wind out of him so getting up would take a bit of time, he was inches away from it when a shadowy figured appear in front of it and slowly kick his weapon away from his reached Axel slowly looked up to see who it was that did that, he couldn't believe his eyes, it was a woman who looked about 30, she had long dark hair with ribbons on it and was wearing a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button and purple heels, Axel taught

'oh my god she is pretty' but that was taught, was he said was

"who are you, were you with that assassin that attacked us earlier" he asked as he managed to get up on one knee

The woman began to speak "I heard what you said about MBI, I gotta admit you got guts to go after them like that" the woman said as she kneeled down next to Axel

"answer the question are you with them?" Axel almost shouted

"relax I'm not with them, I know Miya I live here" she said

"wait if you live here, why the hell did you push me off the roof" Axel angrily said

"aww did the wittle boy get hurt, let mommy kiss the boo boo" she mocked making kissy faces to Axel

"ok now this is weird I'm gonna go now" Axel said as he fully got up straighten himself and walked over to pick up with lightsaber, he put the hilt back into belt clip

"so who are y.." before he could have finished the sentence the woman vanished

"hmm looks like she's gone, I gotta admit even though she was a bit annoying back there, she's kinda cute" Axel said as he walked back inside the inn,

The girl heard what Axel said about it as she was hiding nearby she blushed a little bit

"wow no one's ever said that since my last love, and maybe some pervs" she said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back inside Axel joined the group at the table

"oh there you are, listen I got good news" Sonic said

Axel wondered "good news what do you mean?"

"I told Miya of our situation and she has agreed to let us stay here" Sonic said

"Wait what!?" Axel said as he was confused by this

Miya spoke up and said "it's no problem at all, remember my golden rule in life is never refuses anyone needing shelter"

"wow this is sudden I don't even know what to say, alright sure we accept and of course we'll pay you as well, Tails get the duffle bag in the front" Axel said

Tails stood up and walked towards the front entrance of the house and grabbed the duffle bag on the ground, just as he was gonna head to the dining area where everyone is he felt as if someone was watching him, shaking those feelings off he went back to dining area with the bag, he gave the bag to Axel unzipping the bag he pulled out a big chunk of cash out and presented to Miya on the table

"this should cover it please take it" Axel said respectfully said

Miya was in shock as well as the others.

"oh my god that like more then enough there, we could re-model the whole place with that" Sigma said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

after dinner Miya lead Sonic, Axel and Tails upstairs to their rooms, Tails carried the duffle bag in his hand, Miya opened a door to one of the rooms, Axel spoke up

"I call this room" Axel said as he walked inside, it was nothing fancy but very decent, a bed, a desk with a chair and a window that sees to the outside

"well then I'll let you settle in then, I'll show your friends to their rooms" Miya said as she lead Sonic & Tails to their rooms

Axel took off his sweater and then his holster vest putting it on the table and then put his lightsaber hilt on the table as well, kicking of his shoes he went to switch off the lights and laid on the bed "ah this is nice, comfy bed, nice meal I can get use to this" Axel said he began to doze off

Meanwhile Miya was showing Sonic and Tails, Sonic took a look into his room and settled in and then she showed Tails to his room, little did he know he was being watched by an unknown figure

"oh my god he is so cute I wanna hug him" the unknown person said as it was watching Tails from across the room.

At last all three were in their rooms relaxing after a long trip, Axel was asleep in his bed while Sonic was still awake looking out the window of his room "wow the view is sure is nice at night" he said to himself. While watching the view he noticed something or someone in this case, "hmm who's that?" he asked himself he spotted a figure wearing a dark black trench coat with black pants and gloves from the looks of it that person was coming inside the inn "oh shit that could an assassin I gotta stop em" Sonic said as he quietly left his room, tiptoeing he heard someone saying

"what a night, those two Sekireis can't even take a hint" the person said

Sonic looked over the railing to see who is was, the person who was outside now inside was taking off their shoes and walking upstairs

Sonic was worried "shit I can't confront em now, I'll end up waking up everyone, I better get back I'll tell Miya tomorrow" he said quietly as he quickly but slowly walked back into his room without waking anyone up, he managed to get back into his room without being detected. "oh that was close, I don't think it saw me" Sonic said to himself, he walked slowly to his bed trying not to make a sound, but as soon as he tried to climb on his bed his door swung open

"so you're the one I sense" the person in black said

Sonic quickly turned around to face that person, "hey wait I can explain you don't have to kill me" he put his hands up not wanting to cause trouble at this hour.

But however that didn't happen instead the person started to laughed "relax I'm not gonna kill you, I live here I just heard some noise here that's all" the person said

The person looked to be a male in his late 20s wearing the same trench coat from before "who are you, why were looking around before you came inside" Sonic asked trying to lighten the mood

"my name is Sam, I've lived here for a while with Miya" he said

"you and Miya? Are you two dating or something?" Sonic asked

"haha no she and I know each other for a long time, I knew her husband at the time" he said

"yeah she mentioned him during dinner, she told me he died many years ago"

"yes indeed, I guess you already know about the Sekirei plan" he toned change into a more serious one

Sonic was confused at this "Sekirei plan? What is that exactly?" he asked

"it's a little too much to explain to you right now, I'll explain tomorrow right now I'm really exhausted I need to sleep, see ya" with that Sam took his leave Sonic had many questions

"what the hell is the Sekirei plan? I better let Axel know, but that can wait until tomorrow"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Sonic awoke from a long sleep and got up from bed "that was a good sleep" he said to himself, he walked out of his room and went straight to Axel's room to see if he was up however went he got there Axel wasn't there only his weapons were, "hmm I wonder what he went?" he asked himself

Sonic then heard some noise coming from outside he quickly went downstairs and saw that everyone was outside, there was a fight going on between Raina and Violet, Axel along with Sigma Miya and Tails were watching,

"hey what's going on here?" Sonic asked Axel

"oh these two are just sparring with each other, I gotta admit I'm impressed with these two, you really outdone yourself Sigma" Axel said

"oh it's nothing, you should see these two fight other Sekireis" Sigma said

As the three were in conversation Violet shouted out "Water Celebration" as a blast of water coming from her hands shot out but Raina quickly ducked out of the way, Axel was in shock

"what the fuck? How did she do that!?" he exclaimed looking at Sigma for an answer

"that's one of special abilities she can control the elements of water and use it to aid her in a fight" Sigma proudly said

While watching the two Sekireis fight, Sonic interrupted Axel

"Axel I need to talk to you for a moment" Sonic said

"sure, what's up" he asked

"in private if possible" Sonic said

"alright, back in a moment Sigma" Axel said as Sigma nodded and turned his attention back to the sparring

Axel and Sonic were talking with each other behind the inn where no one was

"so you taught he was gonna kill you" he asked

"yeah but he said he lives here, Miya never mentioned anything about him"

"well it can't be that bad, beside Miya's nice so no bad can come outta this don't worry, oh that right I've been meaning to tell you something" Axel said

"oh about what" Sonic asked

"about MBI I'm thinking I can find more info on those bastards"

"how are you gonna do that, we don't know where their located"

"that's what I taught but there is someone who might"

"and who would that be?" Sonic asked

"remember that assassin that we came across the other night, I figured why wait for her to come to us when we can come to her"

Sonic was confused at that moment he looked at Axel and said

"okay stupid question how is that gonna work?" Sonic asked

"I can venture into the city and maybe she would be looking for us, once she finds me we'll do a bit of cat and mouse and she'll get the mouse and bring it to the cage"

"so let me get this straight, your going into city to draw out that assassin and then have her chase you and then your gonna surrender yourself to her, wouldn't she kill you on first site?" Sonic asked

"no there's no way, I spoke to Sigma he said that girl was from a group called the Discipline Squad they only have one rule and that is to prevent any Sekirei or Ashikabi to withdraw from the game" Axel said

Sonic taught about for a moment, 'could this be what Sam was talking about the other night'

"What can I do to help?" Sonic asked

"when I find the girl she's easily gonna give chase to me, I'm gonna active my tracker on my phone when she does, I need you and T to follow my tracking signal it should lead to MBI's hideout" Axel said

"are you sure about this?" Sonic asked him

Axel nodded and said "yup, first thing's first I need my gun" Axel said as he went back inside the house to get his weapon

After talking with over with Sonic, Axel spoke to Tails and told of what was going to happen he too was on board with the plan, with only his gun Axel walked outside with Sonic & Tails behind

"no one even knows about this, I have a really bad feeling about it" Tails said scratching the back of his head.

"T would you relax nothing can go wrong here" Axel said as was preparing to set out

"but here's a question, why are you taking just your gun with only one clip in it, wouldn't you need more ammo?" Sonic asked

"If I take more I'm wasting my shots and besides that I'm trying to get caught not go into a shootout" Axel said as he checked his gun and then tucked it behind his back concealing it

"alright time to get going just be ready" Axel said as he walked away towards his destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel found himself at the Central Plaza the same area he was in before, many people were doing a lot of shopping "alright now to find this assassin I'm sure she would be looking for me here" he said as he walked some more, looking at his surroundings he quickly walked away from the plaza and to an open alley which he walked through.

"fuck, where is she already" Axel wondered

Just then he heard a voice saying

"my my are we lost" said a familiar voice

Axel grinned as the assassin from the other night appear before him

"excellent she took the bait" Axel taught as he walked up to her

"well no my dear I was simply looking for you" Axel said

"hmm, nice try but I already have someone special" she said

"aww and we were getting along just great you and I" Axel smiled

"enough talk the master told me to capture you, now are you gonna come quietly or I'm taking you by force? She threated

"I'm not much into quiet, I like it loud" Axel said as he quickly ran the other way

"hey get back here you" she shouted giving chase

Running down the alley Axel quickly pulls out his cellphone and pushes a few buttons and slips it back into his pocket "there we go the tracker is active"

He continued to run while the girl was giving chase, just then she shouted something "Extreme Quake" the ground shook and then a powerful blast came shooting from the ground causing it to shake almost catching him off guard Axel manages to avoid the attack and continuing running, he then pulled his gun from behind him and fire and couple of shots but not at her more like around her, the more he did it the more she got angry at him "that's it I had enough of this, Shock Wave!" she shot a projectile at Axel hitting him in the hand causing his gun to dropping out of his hands, now face to face the girl spoke

"don't try it, if you know what's good for you give up and you won't be harm anymore" she said

Knowing she had an advantage on him, he dropped to one knee and put his hands around his head

"perfect the plan is going smoothly" he taught

The girl approached Axel grabbing his gun and tucking it behind her

"Now up with you the master is waiting" she said as she tied Axel's hands together with some rope that she carried with her

"and we were having a good time you and I" Axel joked

The girl growled at him. 'how dare he say that, he has no right to say something like that' she taught

"would it be a bit of trouble if I asked your name" Axel asked

The girl blushed madly 'who does he think he is asking me something like that the nerve of him'

In her mind she knew she has to carry out her orders and bring Axel back to MBI headquarters but at the same time she realized something 'this person would be attempting an escape or be begging for his life at my will, but instead he ask my name, he doesn't even seem scared, pretty much everyone who comes across me basically run for their lives but him'

She took a deep breath and said

"if you must know my name is Kira"

"hmm?"

"I said my name is Kira, but trust me you won't remember me, where I'm taking you I'm pretty much gonna be the last face you see in your life"

Axel smiled and said "see that's wasn't so bad and let's go see your master" Axel said

Now knowing of her identity Kira dragged Axel and proceeded to her destination

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at Maison Izumo, Sonic and Tails were looking at the smartphone

"yup that's him, let's go" Sonic said as he and Tails set forth, with his super sonic speed he races towards the street and Tails flies overhead towards the city

"I really hope he'll be alright" Tails said

Meanwhile after walking what seemed like half an hour Kira & Axel arrive to their destination which was a very tall building "holy shit look at the size of that, it's that where you're taking me?" Axel asked

Without answering Kira pushed Axel forward to the front entrance walking inside she was greeted by two guards holding assault rifles guarding what looked like an elevator, one of them pushed a button to open the doors and both walked inside, Axel was force to go in next followed by Kira the elevator doors closed.

Axel was deep in taught "I hope those two are ready"

After a while the doors opened Kira grabbed Axel by the arm and let him out the doors, the guards remained in the elevator as it closed, leading him down the corridor they stop at a big door, opening it revealed a big office with a mini bar a flat screen TV and large fish tank, and further down was a large desk with a man sitting behind it, he was the same person that was speaking to Kira before

"master I have returned I have brought before you one of the culprits from last night's attack on Sekirei #88 and her Ashikabi" Kira said,

Suddenly the man spoke

"bring him here Kira"

Kira grabbed Axel by the arm and moved him closer to the man's table

"also please untie this gentleman hands if you would please" he commanded

Confused at this request she obliged and the untied the ropes from Axel's hands after the rope being removed Kira reach into her back

"he had this on him" Kira said as she presented Axel's gun to her master placing it on his table

"very good Kira, now leave us proceed in finding his friend" he said

"but Master what if he.." before she could finish he already did

"Kira you have your orders, I suggest you get to it" he said

not wanting to disobey her Master she bowed and returned to the elevators leaving only he and Axel alone, getting up from his chair he walks up to Axel

"forgive Kira she is a great warrior but a bit short on manners" he said

"yeah I'll bet" Axel responded not knowing what else to say

The man walked up to the end of his desk and picked up Axel's gun and examined it

"PX4 Blacktail with extended clip, procession handling with uzi attachment, 40 in the clip one at the pipe very good gun you got here" he said as he handed the gun to Axel who was confused at this but accepted his gun back and tucked it behind his shirt

"you seem to know your guns" Axel said

"indeed I was in the military for three years, former commander Ken Boarders" he offered his hand for Axel to shake, seeing as he introduced himself Axel felt he needed to do the same out of respect

"Agent Axel Rogan, AMS" he shook his hand

"AMS? Very impressive I heard about you people a well respected organization" Ken said

"well you know me so about you what's your story?" Axel asked

"like I said I served in the military for three years, I left to pursue another career, and that's when I was hired by MBI as a clerk in MBI's pharmaceutical department" Ken Said

"so you became some sort of researcher hired by MBI" Axel said

"something like that, but please do not think I'm the enemy because I work for MBI"

Axel taught about it for a moment, he could have easily killed him but he didn't.

"so what's your angle? How are you involved with the game" Axel asked

"Game? Oh you must mean the Sekirei plan, well all I can tell you is that I'm not involved in it so to speak" Ken said

"wait what do you mean by that"

"well you see, I'm an Ashikabi, I have winged three Sekireis, Kira being one of them"

Axel was surprised 'three Sekireis? That's the same amount Sigma has' just as he was about to speak Ken beat him to it.

"I'm pretty sure you heard about the Discipline Squad right, my three Sekireis are it's current members"

Axel was shocked.

"but wait I heard the Discipline Squad are only responsible for making sure Sekieris and Ashikabis don't stray from the game, why did Kira attack Sigma & Raina the other night?" Axel shouted

Ken pondered that for a moment before giving an answer

"I tell her every time not to engage those two, but she feels it's necessary to eliminate Sigma to get to Sekieri #88 Raina, please you must understand I don't want her attacking those two"

"well she did, you better control her or else I will and you wouldn't like it one bit" Axel said

Ken shook his head and said

"indeed I wouldn't like it, but I will try to talk some sense into next time"

Axel wasn't too sure about Boarders he knew something was up before he could ask another question Boarders spoke

"I'm terribly sorry I'm sure you have a lot to discuss with me but unfortunately I have a meeting to attend to"

Ken reached for something on his desk that looked like a business card

"if you want to discuss this issue a bit further here's my card, call me whenever you like" Ken said as he handed the card over to Axel which he accepted

"I'll show myself out then sir" Axel said as then turned around and walked out of Ken's office and towards the elevators

Back in his office Ken returns to his desk and picks up his phone and starts to dialing some numbers waiting for the other side to pick up

"It's me, listen it seems we got a bit of a distraction, the one that Kira bought to me I want you to tail and kill him make sure no one see you, bring about 5 of your men with you, make sure he'll dealt with"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile walking down the street and towards the plaza Axel was on his phone talking to Sonic about what happen

S: "so she's was a Sekirei?"

A: "yeah and I happen to meet her Ashikabi in person, his name was Ken Boarders apparently he works for MBI as a clerk for their pharmaceutical department.

S: is he the one behind the Sekirei plan?

A: no I doubt it, he winged three Sekireis as it is, there has to be someone else involved

S: so what's the next move?

A: not sure, I'm heading back to the inn, before that I could really use a drink

S: alright fair enough, Tails and I will head back

A: alright see you soon

Hanging up with Sonic, Axel headed to a nearby bar in the plaza, walking inside he took a seat at the bar and was waiting on the bartender after a while he came over to Axel

"hi what's are you having" he asked

"give me a rum and cola please"

The bartender reaches underneath the counter and pulls out a glass filling with ice then fills it with a flavored rum and then mixes in the cola and presented to Axel on a coaster

"thank you" Axel accepted the drink and took a drink of it and then putting it down on the coaster, looking around he seems couples having dinner together, families eating out and friends hanging out having a good time, he then turned his attention to the big screen TVs overlooking the bar, there were three on right, one was displaying a baseball game another a football game and another the news, Axel decided to watch the baseball game as that took his interest just then he heard a voice saying

"it seems the weather is gonna be very nice this week"

Thinking that person was talking to someone else he ignored the voice however he felt a tap on his shoulder "hey are you listening?"

Axel turned around to see who tapped him and to his surprise it was someone he wasn't expected

"wait it's you!" Axel said as the person who had his attention was the same person from the night before, the one with the purple dress in heels

"might if I join you?" she asked

Before Axel could even answer that she already took a seat next to him, she turned her attention to the barkeep, "give me the usual teddy gimme two cups instead" she said as she glanced at Axel

'two cups? two cups of what?' Axel taught

The barkeep produced a big bottle and two small cups opening the bottle and pour the contents into the two small cups and put the bottle on the table in front of her "there you go Maryse" the barkeep said, looking at the cups Axel realized what she was drinking

"Sake? Hmm never tried that before" Axel said

The girl looked at him and said

"well why do think I got two cups here, let's drink" she said as she gave one of the cups to Axel, they clinked cups with each other and drank, Axel was amazed how good it tasted "wow that's not bad"

Axel liking the drink he set the cup down he turned his attention to the girl

"so Maryse? Is that your name?" Axel asked

With a smirked she answer

"well since the secret is out I think it's only fitting that you tell me yours" she said

"uh, it's Axel" he said as he extended his hand to her, which she shook ladylike

It's been an hour since they be acquainted with each other they have been talking about their selves and about their friends, after awhile they both paid there tab and left the bar, now with the sun set Maryse started to walk Axel was right there with her making sure she was safe, after all she did have a lion's share of the sake they drank "ahh what a nice night, sake and good weather" Maryse said as she and Axel were walking presumably back to Maison Izumo, they take a detour to a quiet street no cars in site as it was late, just then he sees a car speeding a bit faster then the limit it skidded to a halt 50 feet away from Axel & Maryse.

Five men got off armed with assault rifles dress in black got out, Axel shouted to Maryse

"quick take cover!" both he and Maryse dove behind a nearby parked car as the five men began firing their guns at the car spraying it with bullets, after the last shot was heard the men started to reload their weapons, before they could reload Axel quickly popped out of cover holding his gun in hand shouting "freeze mother fucker"

Now pointing to one of men "any of you move he's dies, now drop that magazine motherfucker, now!" He shouted while holding his gun firmly in his hands, complying the man that Axel is pointing his gun at drops the magazine clip "now everyone is gonna ditch their rifle butt first"

Knowing they had empty mags they couldn't take the chance they do as they were instructed and drop their weapons to the ground however one of the guys didn't seem impressed with Axel and said

"you ain't gonna take us, you're outnumbered"

Just as he said that Axel pointed his gun and fire a shot hitting the man in the chest killing him.

"maybe not but I'll get an A for effort" Axel said as he turned his attention to the other four that remained going one by one he goes up to each of them holding his gun at them searching their pockets he found a full magazine clip in each of their pockets, finding room in his pockets now he stashes them all but one, he takes one of the assault rifles and removes the empty clip and putting in the new one.

Now armed with his gun and an assault rifle he takes one of the men and hits them with the back of the rifle the man goes falling down "who sent you?" Axel shouted but no one answer,

"if no one says anything he dies just like him, who's gonna answer me"

Just as Axel was going to pull the trigger one of the men spoke "it was Boarders, he sent us to kill you he said you were snooping around too much"

Axel got his answer "see that's wasn't so bad come on Maryse let's go"

She rejoined Axel after the whole ordeal but before they left the four men to themselves Axel spoke up,

"oh there's one thing I forgot"

Axel pulled out his handgun while holding the rifle in his other and shot all four men in the leg wounding them "give Boarders a message, tell him next time if he wants me, have the balls to come and get me himself"

With that Axel and Maryse quickly make haste and return to Maison Izumo

 **Well that's the end of that chapter, believe it or not the I did finish the whole story but it does need some editing, it will take time to do so.**

 **More to come**


End file.
